When carrying out a minimally invasive intervention, such as an organ puncture, for example a liver puncture through the abdominal wall of the patient, to reach the puncture target such as the bile duct in the liver, until now two-dimensional image information has been supplied by means of an X-ray angiography system. During the puncture the radiologist can find their way in the three-dimensional space using successive fluoroscopy images with different angulations of the C-arm of the X-ray angiography system. A plurality of images must therefore be recorded before the puncture target is reached. The time and exposure required to do this is significant and also greatly dependent on the experience of the user.
A stereo X-ray device is known from DE 36 23 082 C2, with which a signal is generated, which is superimposed on the stereo image generated by the device as a target marker for an organ puncture.